


Hours

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For magikalcrab.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For magikalcrab.

"How long have we got before you're needed back on set?" Dom asked, fingers already working at Billy's costume.

"Four hours," Billy moaned in reply, pulling at Dom's shirt. "Get this bloody thing off –"

"Mmm, could do a lot in four hours," Dom murmured into his neck. Billy shivered.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen you in two weeks, so a bit less of the chatter and a bit more of the shagging me rotten but not damaging the costume so wardrobe doesn't have my arse on a platter, thank you."

"You still have the ability to speak," Dom observed, sly. "Can't have that. I'm obviously not doing my job properly."

"Oh, yes? Care to _oh_, okay, that's bett-mmph."

"Now that," Dom smiled as Billy whimpered and clutched at his arm, "is more like it." His voices dropped lower. "I've got four hours to reduce you to just noises. Mmm, I could get used to this."

"Nnghhh," Billy agreed.


End file.
